An inductive charger can efficiently and wirelessly charge a battery in an electronic device by generating a wireless charging signal. The wireless charging signal may be transmitted through non-conductive media, such as through air or plastic. However, electronic devices are commonly made from conductive materials, such as aluminum, steel, and other metals, which interfere with wireless charging signals. This poses a challenge for placing an inductive charger in electronic devices. Furthermore, as many electronic devices are designed progressively thinner, these devices are made using more metal and less plastic, making the challenge of placing an inductive charger within these devices even greater.